Usui's Birthday
by Son-Niroku
Summary: Misaki diberi undangan oleh Tora, dan disuruh memakai pakaian khusus. Lalu, Maria memberitahu sesuatu supaya membawa benda atau sesuatu yang sangat spesial saat mendatangi undangan tersebut. Sebenarnya, undangan apa? gak pinter bikin summary First Story


**Author : PinKurii a.k.a Sonia Arifah**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance , Abal (WARNING: BUKAN TERMASUK GENRE :V), Angsa /woi salah/ Angst /bletak**

**Disclaimer : Kaichou wa Maid-sama **** Hiro Fujiwara**

**Chara : Ayuzawa Misaki, Usui Takumi, Igarashi Tora, Miyazono Maria, Erika, Subaru, Honoka, Hyondou Satsuki, Hyondou Aoi, Gerard Walker (Cameo doang sih, gak ada dialog-nya .w.') Trio payah (tidak disebutkan nama-nya XD)**

**Pairing : TakuMisa (Usui Takumi-Ayuzawa Misaki)**

**Warning : Typo, abal, alurnya gak nentu amat, salah penempatan, boring -_- KARENA SAYA MASIH BEGGINER OF AUTHOR OF FANFIC! (?)**

**-Fakta : Menghabiskan 14 lembar dalam format Microsoft Word, dan hampir (atau belum) sampai 5000 kata, melainkan kurang dari 5000 kata (beneran deh)-**

**ONESHOT, maybe? :3**

**Special for my husband Usui Takumi! X3**

**No,no, its my present for my husband Usui Takumi! (abaikan bahasa Inggris anak ini yang kacau) XD**

**Semuanya Normal POV .3.**

**-26 APRIL 20** [sensor]-**

"USUI! Jangan datang ke sini!" teriak Misaki dengan lantang ketika melihat Usui (my husband ;3 /digaplok) sedang bersandar di pintu ruang OSIS.

"Ketua hari ini seram, ya?" ujarnya dengan tersenyum kecil

"ALIEN BODOH! Kalau seram, kenapa ekspresimu kayak orang kesambet? Atau emang kesambet?" teriak Misaki lagi yang sangat keras, saya yang author-nya aja gabisa ngebayanginnya ._.

Usui langsung berdiri tegak dan mendekati Misaki yang sedang duduk di kursi. Misaki hanya mengangkat sebelah alis sambil bertanya, "Mau apa?"

Usui mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Misaki. Secara spontan, Misaki mundur. Tapi Misaki lupa, kalau dia sedang duduk. Alhasil, Misaki jatuh (bahasa jawanya, nggeblak XDD) dengan kursi terbalik.

"Usui sialan!" umpatnya yang berusaha bangkit

"Yang salah itu Ayuzawa, tiba tiba jatuh gak jelas." Ucap Usui sambil menjulurkan lidah

"Apa? Ini gara gara kamu tau! Gara gara kamu-" Tiba tiba Misaki menghentikan ucapannya, lalu menunduk ke bawah

"Gara-gara kamu?" kata Usui yang menirukan nada Misaki. "Apa?" tambahnya dengan penasaran

Misaki hanya diam dan masih menunduk. Usui menjadi heran karena daritadi Misaki hanya diam.

"Ayuzawa? Kau baik baik saja?"

Tanpa Usui sadari, Misaki ternyata sedang blushing! XDD - guling-guling

**-Sepulang sekolah**

Karena hari hampir malam dan Misaki belum pulang sejak sore tadi, Misaki mengambil tas-nya dan berjalan keluar dari sekolah dan hendak keluar dari pagar.

"Ah, Ketua!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Misaki yang tengah berjalan.

"Yukimura?" Misaki spontan berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Terlihat Wakil Ketua OSIS, Yukimura, sedang berlari menghampiri Misaki.

"Ada apa?" tanya Misaki heran. Lalu, Yukimura memberi amplop yang masih tertutup rapi kepada Misaki.

"Dari Ketua Igarashi Tora, aku hampir lupa untuk memberikannya kepadamu, Ketua." Ucap Yukimura sembari mengatur nafasnya yang kembang kempis.

"Ah, terima kasih." Misaki menerima amplop itu, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Cafe Maid Latte.

Di jalan, Misaki langsung membuka amplop itu, dan terdapat selembar kertas yang dilipat menurut ukuran amplop tersebut.

"_Apa ini?_" batin Misaki heran. Tapi, Misaki menaruh kembali kertas itu ke amplop, lalu menyimpannya di tas yang ia bawa.

**-Sesampainya di Maid Latte**

"Konbanwa." Sapa Misaki yang berada di dapur yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Tiba-tiba, Honoka dan Erika muncul menyambut Misaki dengan pakaian _gothic_. Ya, event Cafe Maid Latte hari ini adalah 'Gothic'

"Wah, kalian terlihat manis." Puji Misaki pada Honoka dan Erika.

"Arigato Misa-chan! Ayo kamu juga pakai! Pasti cocok!" seru Erika semangat.

"Ah, halo Misa-chan. Ini ada pakaian _gothic_ yang cocok denganmu!" ujar Satsuki tiba-tiba sembari menyerahkan pakaian.

"Terima kasih, Bos. Semuanya, aku ke ruang ganti dulu ya!" ucap Misaki dengan tersenyum manis.

Sementara Misaki sedang berada di ruang ganti, Honoka dan Erika justru masih berada di ruang staf.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Usui kemana ya?" ucap Honoka tiba tiba dengan bola mata ke arah atas.

"Benar juga. Akhir akhir ini Usui jarang datang kemari ya. . ." sahut Erika.

"Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh?" Honoka mulai tersenyum smirk memandang Erika

"Misaki pasti sudah menghajarnya babak belur." Erika juga memasang wajah seperti Honoka.

Mari kita abaikan pembicaraan yang gak jelas -_-

"Ah, Erika, tolong bawa cake ini ke meja nomor 5!" ucap Subaru yang tiba tiba datang

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Misaki yang selesai berganti baju, yang membuat staf yang ada terpukau.

"Misa-chan...kau...Cocok sekali dengan _gothic_ itu!" puji Satsuki sambil mendekati Misaki dan menggenggam tangan Misaki dengan effect bunga-bunga(?)

"Te-Terima kasih.." ujar Misaki dengan sungkan

_DDRRT DDRRT_

HP Misaki bergetar. Misaki dengan segera mengambil HP-nya yang terdapat di saku. Dan ia mendapat telepon dari...

"Halo?" ucap Misaki setelah menekan tombol hijau di HP-nya lalu menempelkannya ke kupingnya (yaiyalah, masa kuping orang lain? -3- /digaplokgara-garaprotesmulu)

"_Halo Ketua OSIS Seika. . . Bagaimana dengan undangannya?_" ucap seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara Misaki di telepon, yang tidak lain adalah 'Igarashi Tora'.

"Undangan?" Misaki mengulang perkataan Tora, dengan nada bicara yang tinggi. "_Ah, jangan jangan amplop yang tadi diberikan Yukimura kepadaku. . ._" batin Misaki

"_Apa kau belum menerimanya?_" tanya Tora

"Sudah. Tapi belum kubaca." Jawab Misaki santai

"_Bacalah dulu. Itu sangat penting!_" seru Tora memerintah. Misaki kembali ke ruang ganti dan mengambil amplop itu di dalam tas-nya. Ia membuka isi amplop itu, dan membaca-nya dengan teliti.

_Untuk Ketua OSIS SMA Seika,_

_Ayuzawa Misaki_

_Aku mengundangmu ke suatu tempat untuk acara yang penting. Datanglah dengan pakaian apapun yang membuatmu terlihat cantik. Acara dimulai besok tengah hari, dan kau harus datang ke Miyabigaoka dahulu._

_Tertanda,_

_Igarashi Tora_

"Ara? Acara?" gumam Misaki yang belum membaca sepenuhnya. Lalu, Misaki terkejut ketika membaca ini "_PS. : Kalau bisa, kamu harus menggunakan pakaian Maid-mu ya? Hahaha"_

"DIA!" teriak Misaki dengan marah dan langsung meremas kertas tersebut

" 'Dia' siapa?" tanya Usui yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Misaki. Misaki membalikkan badannya dan menatap-nya dengan wajah datar. Usui juga menatap Misaki dengan wajah datar. Yaah, abaikan saja dua orang ini -3- (/digaplok untuk yang ke 3 kalinya)

"Usui? Kamu kok disini?" Misaki balik bertanya dan tetap memasang wajah datar

"Memangnya tak boleh, ya?" jawab Usui yang agak ... dissapointed(?) /abaikan bahasa inggris anak ini yang abal(?)

"Ah~! Kebetulan ada Usui-kun!" seru Satsuki sambil menepukkan tangannya

"Hm?"

"Gon-chan sekarang sedang sakit. Kami jadi agak sibuk karena kekurangan staff. Bisakah kamu membantu kami lagi?" tawar Satsuki

"Tidak masalah. Senang bisa membantu." Jawab Usui dengan senyum kecil yang melingkar di mulutnya. Lalu, Misaki teringat kembali soal undangan itu.

"_Mungkin Usui juga di undang oleh orang itu. Memangnya ada acara apa ya? Coba tanya Usui.._" batin Misaki. Lalu, Misaki menepuk pundak Usui yang hendak menuju ke dapur untuk mulai memasak. Usui terhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Misaki.

"Usui, apa kau juga di undang oleh Igarashi Tora?" tanya Misaki dengan serius

"Undang?" tanya Usui sembari mengulang potongan kata Misaki dengan nada tinggi

"_Eh? Usui tidak tau?_" batin Misaki yang agak kaget. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Silahkan ke dapur!" ujar Misaki sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya seperti senam pergelangan tangan(?)

"Usui-kun! Ada pesanan 2 piring telur!" seru Honoka yang tiba-tiba muncul menghampiri Usui

"Baiklah.." Usui menjawab dengan nada pelan. Sebelum masuk ke ruang dapur, Usui menatap Misaki dengan wajah penasaran.

"Misa-chan~ Kau manis sekali~" seru Shiroyan dengan tampang santai(?)

"Gothic itu cocok untukmu~!" sahut Ikkun yang juga dengan tampang santai(?)

"Terima kasih." Ujar Misaki dengan senyum paksa serta _dark_ aura yang membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang jengkel

"Mau pesan apa, SANBAKA? (Sanbaka = Trio payah)" tanya Misaki sambil menyodorkan menu dan menekankan kata 'Sanbaka'

"Waa~! Ada '_Gothic Cake_' ! Harganya cukup murah juga!" seru Kurotatsu sambil memperlihatkan menu yang bertuliskan '_Gothic Cake_'

"Ya! Kami pesan 3!" seru Shiroyan dengan semangat

"Minumnya?" tanya Misaki kembali

"3 COLA!" seru Ikkun yang semakin bersemangat

"Silahkan menunggu." Ujar Misaki, lalu kembali ke ruang staff

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu pesan '3 Cola'?" tanya Kurotatsu sembari melihat Ikkun

"Entahlah. Aku spontan." Jawab Ikkun santai

"..." - Shiroyan&Kurotatsu

**-Di Ruang Dapur**

"Usui! Ada yang pesan 3 _Gothic Cake_ dan 3 Cola!" seru Misaki

"Ini." Kata Usui sambil menyodorkan 3 piring cake yang bermotifkan _gothic_ dan 3 gelas cola.

"Cepat...nya?" Misaki hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Usui yang cepat itu

"Sudah, bawa ini, Misa-chan " ucap Usui dengan tersenyum kecil yang membuat Misaki jengkel.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu, Alien Mesum dari planet Pekopon yang terasingkan ke bumi."

"Haha." Usui hanya tertawa geli mendengar ejekan Misaki. Misaki membalikkan tubuhnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi 3 cake dan 3 cola. Dan ia menaruh cake dan cola itu di atas meja Trio Payah.

"Te-ri-ma ka-sih Mi-sa-chan~" ujar Trio Payah dengan kompak

"Sama-sama." Misaki menjawabnya dengan cepat dan senyum paksa

_KLINING_

"Selamat datang, Tu..." Misaki menghentikan ucapannya karena kaget melihat tamu yang datang.

"Miyazono-sensei..." Misaki menatap dengan sweat drop ketika melihat Maria datang ke Maid Latte.

"Hai, Ayuzawa-san~" sapa Maria dengan malu malu. Maria lalu duduk di bangku yang dipilih Misaki, lalu Misaki menyodorkan sebuah menu dan menu itu dibaca baik-baik oleh Maria.

"Ayuzawa-san, _gothic-_mu cocok sekali~ Aku...jadi makin suka padamu!" ucap Maria dengan berbunga bunga ketika melihat Misaki memakai pakaian _gothic_.

"_Sifatnya tidak berubah..._" batin Misaki dengan pundung(?). "Mau pesan apa?" tanya Misaki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bisa tolong kau rekomendasikan?" Maria menyodorkan menu dengan mata berkaca kaca. Misaki hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan _sensei_-nya ini.

"Spesial untuk event hari ini, kami membuat _Gothic Cake_ dengan motif-motif _gothic_ agar suasana _gothic_ makin terpenuhi. Untuk minuman, tersedia _Gothic Parfait_ yang tersedia rasa coklat dan mocca (gatau salah ato bener XD). Saya rasa saya bisa menawarkan _Gothic Cake _dan_ Gothic Parfait _rasa coklat. Tenang saja, Nona, harganya tidak terlalu mahal." Jelas Misaki dengan panjang lebar namun tetap tenang dan santai, yang membuatnya semakin keren.

"No-nona..." Maria menjadi blushing karena panggilan Misaki terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, saya rasa pesanannya sudah." Misaki membalikkan badannya dan menuju dapur dengan cepat.

"Takumi...ada disini, 'kan?" ucap Maria dengan suara pelan, sehingga Misaki tidak mendengarnya.

**-Kembali ke dapur**

"Usui! Ada yang pesan _Gothic Cake _dan _Gothic Parfait _!" seru Misaki dengan lantang ke Usui. Seperti tadi, Usui menyiapkannya dengan cepat dan langsung menyerahkannya ke Misaki.

"Usui...di luar ada Miyazono-sensei..." ucap Misaki tiba-tiba dengan sweat drop

"Oh.." Usui hanya membulatkan mulutnya dengan ekspresi biasa

"Bukannya 'Oh', bodoh! Miyazono-sensei, kau dengar?" teriak Misaki yang tiba tiba naik pitam

"Kalau begitu, kau jangan temui dia. Serahkan saja nampan itu ke yang lain." Saran Usui

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau lupa? Dia itu suka sekali padamu. Bisa saja dia mengejarmu kemanapun kamu pergi, mengikutimu, dan bisa saja dia seorang stalker."

"Hei, semua kata yang kau ucapkan tadi artinya sama, tau." Sahut Misaki yang memandang Usui seperti orang bodoh (?)

"Kau lebih memilih..." Usui tiba-tiba mendekatkan diri ke Misaki dengan senyum smirk, dan membuat Misaki berjalan ke belakang. "...berduaan denganku atau berduaan dengan orang itu?" tambahnya yang semakin senyum smirk

"A-Apa?" Misaki tiba tiba blushing lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau keduanya!" seru Misaki yang masih blushing.

"Ayuzawa...kau masih tidak jujur..." bisik Usui dengan pelan ke telinga Misaki. Misaki yang geli mendorong Usui dengan kuat lalu mundur 5 langkah kaki.

"A-aku ju-jujur kok!" kata Misaki dengan blushing TINGKAT DEWA (CAPS JEBOL/bletak) menatap Usui dan berharap agar Usui menganggapnya jujur.

"Kalau kau jujur, mengapa gelagapan seperti itu?" goda Usui dengan senyum smirk

"Bo-bodoh!" seru Misaki dengan marah dan masih tetap blushing.

"Apa ini? Bukannya kerja tapi malah mesra-mesra'an." Sindir Aoi tiba tiba yang membuka tirai dapur.

"A-Aoi-chan?" Misaki kaget melihat Aoi datang dengan rambut hitam serta seragam SMP-nya dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ah.. Jangan-jangan aku mengganggu?" Aoi memutar badannya dan berjalan menjauhi dapur. Misaki segera mengejar Aoi karena kesalahpahaman tadi.

"Aoi-chan!" panggil Misaki seraya menepuk pundak Aoi. Aoi melihat ke arah Misaki, dan sempat terpukau melihat pakaian Misaki.

"Misaki-chi... Keren..." puji Aoi dengan mata terbelalak

"Te-Terima kasih..." balas Misaki dengan sungkan [lagi]

"Satsuki! Aku juga mau pakai _gothic_ !" seru Aoi dengan semangat serta mencari Satsuki

"Hm.." gumam Misaki melihat tingkah Aoi. "_Ah, pakaian apa yang harus kukenakan? Apakah harus begitu feminim?_" pikir Misaki dalam hati yang teringat lagi oleh undangan Tora.

"Misaki-chi?" panggil Aoi saat melihat wajah bingung Misaki.

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa wajahmu bingung begitu?"

"_Ah.. Benar juga, bagaimana kalau kudiskusikan pada Aoi-chan? Dia kan juga designer dan mengerti soal pakaian..._" pikir Misaki

"Apa? Pakaian untuk acara penting?" pekik Aoi saat mendengar keluhan Misaki di ruang staff

"Yah, kau tau bukan, kalau aku juga tidak mempunyai pakaian yang terlihat begitu menarik... Apalagi untuk pesta."

"Hm.. Aku tau kalau Misaki-chi sangat sederhana. Kalau tidak mau pakai pakaian feminim, pakai saja pakaian yang membuatmu nyaman dan pantas untuk ke pesta." Saran Aoi dengan santai

"Pakaian...yang nyaman?"

"Hm hm." Ujar Aoi dengan menganggukkan kepala

"Semua pakaian membuatku nyaman kok."

"Kalau begitu, pakaian yang sangat kau sukai saat kau kenakan!" usul Aoi sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya

"Pakaian yang sangat kusukai...AH! Pakaian lelaki!" seru Misaki dengan bersemangat

"..." Aoi

"Eh? A-apa?"

"Kita benar benar bertolak belakang... Aku sangat suka pakaian perempuan, sedangkan kau sangat suka pakaian lelaki..." ujar Aoi dengan pundung

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, haha.." Misaki hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Aoi. Tiba-tiba, Satsuki (manusia satu ini memang suka datang secara tiba-tiba ._.) datang menghampiri Aoi dan Misaki.

"Kebetulan, Satsuki! Aku juga mau pakai _gothic_!" seru Aoi tiba-tiba dengan wajah memohon ke Satsuki. Satsuki hanya mendengus dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, di ruang ganti ada." Ucap Satsuki pasrah (?). Misaki melirik Satsuki dan teringat kalau dia tidak punya setelan ataupun jas apalagi pakaian yang seperti lelaki. Dan Misaki berniat pinjam pada Satsuki.

"A-Anou bos... Bo-bolehkah aku meminjam pakaian lelaki yang dulu?" pinta Misaki dengan sungkan dan gugup. Satsuki pun heran, dan akhirnya bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Be-Begini... ada..suatu acara...untuk lelaki... A-Aku ingin sekali datang ke sana... Be-begitu.." ujar Misaki gelagapan. Satsuki langsung tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas sambil berkata, "Ya sudah, ada di ruang ganti."

"Terima kasih, Bos!" seru Misaki sambil membungkukkan badannya 90ᴼ lalu kembali ke posisi semula, dan segera mengikuti Aoi yang juga hendak menuju ruang ganti.

"Ah.. Dasar anak yang tidak jujur.." gumam Satsuki sambil tersenyum melihat punggung Misaki. Tiba-tiba (entah kenapa kok di fanfic ini banyak kata "Tiba-tiba" -_-, mohon maaf kalau begitu (_ _)), Honoka datang dan menghampiri Satsuki. Honoka celingak ke kanan dan kiri, lalu menatap Satsuki seperti kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Honoka?" tanya Satsuki ketika melihat Honoka celingukan.

"Bos, ada gadis cantik yang dirubung banyak pria! Lalu, gadis cantik itu bilang ingin bertemu dengan Misaki. Sekarang, Misaki ada dimana?" tanya Honoka balik dengan suara membisik

"Dia ada di ruang ganti bersama Aoi." Jawab Satsuki

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya ke ruang ganti dulu bos!" seru Honoka lalu berlari kecil menuju ruang ganti.

"_Gadis cantik...?_" batin Satsuki. Lalu, Satsuki membuka tirai pintu untuk melihat keadaan cafe. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Honoka, sebuah bangku dirubung banyak pria. Satsuki memfokuskan mata-nya ke gadis cantik yang dimaksud Honoka.

**CROOT**

Satsuki langsung mimisan ketika melihat Maria. Lalu pingsan seketika saat itu juga. Honoka dan Misaki yang hendak menuju bangku Maria, terkejut melihat Satsuki pingsan dengan hidung berdarah. Mereka berdua panik.

"Misaki, lebih baik kau tenangkan keadaan di sana. Biar aku yang mengurus bos." Ujar Honoka dengan serius. Misaki lalu berdiri dan segera menuju bangku Maria.

"Maaf Tuan, bisakah anda tidak mengerubungi nona ini?" kata Misaki dengan senyum dan mendapat perhatian semua orang. Semua pelanggan lelaki kembali ke bangku-nya masing-masing. Maria-pun berkaca kaca dan blushing, dan memandang Misaki seperti pahlawan.

"Miyazono-sensei..." Misaki pun ber-sweatdrop(?).

"Ah, Ayuzawa, apa kau diundang oleh Ketua OSIS Miyabigaoka, Igarashi Tora?" tanya Maria tiba-tiba. Misaki diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Maria, lalu membelalakkan matanya.

"_Mi-Miyazono-sensei juga diundang?_" teriak Misaki dalam batinnya. "Ah, I-iya.. Ngomong-ngomong, itu acara apa, ya?" Misaki balik bertanya dengan senyum terpaksa. Maria memasang wajah kaget, lalu memasang wajah datar sambil menghela nafas. Ia-pun berdiri dan menyuruh Misaki agak membungkuk. (karena Maria pendek! XDD *rolling) Maria mendekatkan bibir-nya ke telinga Misaki. Nafas Maria terhembus di telinga Misaki, hingga membuat Misaki geli.

"Ayuzawa, sebaiknya kau membawa sebuah benda yang sangat spesial untuk acara besok. Kado untuk orang yang kau sukai setelah keluargamu. Lalu, acara itu sangat , kau harus bisa leluasa untuk menanggapi orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darimu." Bisik Maria pelan. Misaki agak kaget mendengar bisikan Maria. Lalu, Maria kembali duduk di bangku-nya, dan meminum _Gothic Parfait_ nya. Setelah itu, Maria menaruh uang dan berlalu di hadapan Misaki (maksudnya pergi dari Maid Latte).

"Kado untuk orang yang kau sukai setelah keluargaku?" Misaki mengulang penggalan dari bisikan Maria, dan mencoba mencerna di pikirannya. Lalu, terlintas seseorang yang yang ia pikirkan. Tau kan? USUI!

"EH?" Misaki tersentak lalu menampar pipi-nya. Wajahnya memerah, apalagi pipi-nya. Dengan blushing, Misaki menggeram, "A-Aku...benci Usui..."

"_Lalu, acara itu sangat , kau harus bisa leluasa untuk menanggapi orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darimu._"

"Acara besar? Leluasa? Derajat?" Misaki memikirkan lagi penggalan terakhir dari kalimat Maria. Ibu jari Misaki menopang dagu, dan jari telunjuk-nya berada di bawah bibir, seperti sedang berpikir dengan serius. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri (ya iyalah, lawan bicaranya aja udah pergi)

**-Kembali ke ruang staff**

Sembari berjalan ke ruang staff, Misaki berpikir dengan keras. "_Kado ya? Apa harus benda? Tapi waktunya besok. Lagipula, kado untuk apa?_" Pikiran Misaki dipenuhi oleh itu.

"Misaki-chi, kamu sedang bingung?" tanya Aoi dengan berpenampilan sebagai gadis berpakaian _gothic_.

"Eh? Ah, iya.." jawab Misaki. Lalu, Misaki tercengang melihat penampilan Aoi. Lalu, dengan buru-buru, Misaki berjalan ke dapur. Aoi yang melihatnya menjadi risih dan heran. "Misaki-chi, sedang apa 'sih?"

Misaki melihat punggung lelaki yang sedang memasak. Ia begitu serius. Begitu selesai, ia menyajikannya dan menaruh-nya di meja. Saat melihat Misaki, lelaki itu tersenyum sembari memanggil nama Misaki dengan nada manja. "Misa-chan~"

"Usui..." Dengan wajah memelas, Misaki mengambil piring yang berisi makanan.

"Ayuzawa? Kenapa?"

"A-Apa ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan?" Tanya Misaki tiba-tiba dan membuat Usui tercengang.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah! Ja-Jawab saja!" bentak Misaki keras kepala. Usui-pun tersenyum kecil lalu menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau mengerti perasaanku, kau pasti tau, Ayuzawa." Ujar Usui. Misaki lalu menaikkan alisnya, tanda ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Usui.

"_Eh? Perasaan?_" batin Misaki.

**-Di rumah Misaki**

"Tadaima!" seru Misaki

"Okaeri, Onee-chan~" sahut Suzuna. Suzuna lalu menunjukkan sebuah dress pada Misaki. Dress yang anggun yang Suzuna dapat dari sebauh Quiz.

"Nee-chan mau dress ini?" Suzuna menatap Misaki dengan datar, namun menawarkan dengan nada manis. Misaki melambaikan tangannya bak mengelap kaca yang berdebu.

"Tidak. Kalau kau mau, buat dirimu saja." Ujarnya.

"Hm.." Suzuna menaruh dress tersebut di sebuah meja yang tingginya tidak lebih dari lutut Suzuna. "Nee-chan, kamar mandi sudah kosong. Mau mandi?" tawar Suzuna yang sembari duduk di bantalan.

"N, iya." Sahut Misaki sembari meraih sebuah handuk yang lembut.

**-Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Fuah!" Misaki berada di kamar tidurnya setelah mandi. Kemudian, ia duduk di bangku belajarnya, sembari meraih sebuah buku dan membaca-nya dengan serius.

"_Ayuzawa, sebaiknya kau membawa sebuah benda yang sangat spesial untuk acara besok. Kado untuk orang yang kau sukai setelah keluargamu. Lalu, acara itu sangat , kau harus bisa leluasa untuk menanggapi orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darimu."_

Misaki teringat kembali oleh perkataan Maria, hingga membuatnya tidak fokus belajar. Misaki merenggangkan tangannya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya.

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur..._" Perlahan lahan Misaki menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya...

**-Keesokannya**

**-Di Seika**

"Hem..." Dengus Misaki saat menandatangani laporan laporan di meja OSIS-nya dengan cepat.

"Ke-Ketua..." panggil Yukimura dengan suara lirih. "Hm?" sahut Misaki ketika mendengar panggilan Yukimura.

"I-Itu... Be-Be-Berkas..." Yukimura gelagapan dan menundukkan wajahnya. Misaki menaikkan alisnya dan heran. "Berkas?" ujar Misaki mengulang perkataan Yukimura.

"Ayuzawa." Panggil seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi di telinga Misaki dan Yukimura. Ya, siapa lagi? Usui!

"Apa?" sahut Misaki dengan sinis. "Aku menemukan berkas OSIS di depan kelasku. Mungkin terjatuh." Usui menyerahkan sebuah map, dan hal itu membuat Yukimura membelalakkan mata-nya.

"Ah! Berkas itu! Terima kasih, Usui!" seru Yukimura dengan senang. "Tadinya kukira hilang, ternyata terjatuh!" tambahnya

"Haha, dulu juga pernah seperti ini. Yukimura, lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi, ya?" celoteh Misaki dengan selingan tawa. Meskipun begitu, Yukimura hanya tersenyum kecil, karena mengira Misaki akan mendampratnya habis-habisan.

"KETUA!" teriak salah seorang murid Seika yang mengagetkan semua orang di ruang OSIS.

"Ada apa?"

"Mi-Miyazono-sensei!"

"Miyazono-sensei, datanglah ke kelasku, ya?" ajak seorang siswa dengan pandangan mesum.

"Jangan, ke kelasku saja!" sela seorang siswa yang lain

"Lebih baik ke kelasku saja!" sela yang lain

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Misaki yang membuat bulu roma para siswa lelaki yang mengerumuni Maria menjadi berdiri, lalu menyingkir.

"KEMBALI KE KELAS KALIAN MASING-MASING!" teriak Misaki yang semakin kencang. Mau tak mau, para siswa lelaki-pun kembali ke kelas-nya masing masing. Kini, di koridor hanya ada Misaki, Usui, Yukimura, dan Maria.

"Sensei tidak apa apa?"

"A-Ayuzawa-san..~" ucap Maria dengan puppy eyes-nya. "Kau menyelamatkanku dua kali~"

"Dua kali?" tanya Usui dengan mengulangi perkataan Maria.

"Iya, kemarin dan sekarang." Sahut Maria dengan tersenyum

"Ah, Ayuzawa. Bolehkah aku izin hari ini? Aku ada acara." Ujar Maria tiba-tiba.

"Boleh."

Maria lalu menyuruh Misaki menyamai tinggi-nya, dan Maria berbisik, "Sampai jumpa nanti ya~". Dengan geli, Misaki mundur hingga hampir membentur dinding. Maria membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan. Benar juga, tengah hari nanti, Misaki juga ada acara. Sekarang baru pukul 10 pagi, 2 jam lagi menjelang acara. Daripada ia terlambat, lebih baik ia bersiap siap dahulu.

"Yukimura, boleh aku izin juga untuk hari ini?"

"E-Eh? Ketua mau ke mana?" tanya Yukimura dengan kaget.

"Aku juga ada urusan. Aku minta tolong jaga Seika selama aku ada urusan." Misaki lalu berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil tas. Usui-pun terdiam sejenak. Saat Misaki sudah keluar sekolah, Usui menghampiri Yukimura.

"Wakil Ketua, aku juga izin." Ucapnya.

**-Di depan SMA Miyabigaoka**

Nampaklah sesosok lelaki dengan kemeja dan jas yang rapi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Miyabigaoka dengan perlahan lahan. Rambut hitam-nya yang terombang ambing oleh angin membuatnya lebih keren. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayuzawa Misaki Male Version?

"_Semoga Igarashi Tora mengenaliku_." harap Misaki dalam hati. Penampilan Misaki menarik perhatian seluruh siswi Miyabigaoka. Ada seseorang yang menghampiri Misaki dengan ragu-ragu.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Apakah anda ada janji dengan salah seorang siswa Miyabigaoka?" tanyanya yang ternyata penjaga sekolah.

"Ah iya, aku ada janji dengan Ketua OSIS Miyabigaoka, Igarashi Tora." Jawab Misaki dengan spontan.

"Memang benar Ketua OSIS ada janji, namun ia adalah Ketua OSIS Seika, dan merupakan seorang wanita."

"Sudahlah Satoshi-san, dia kenalanku. Biarkan dia masuk." Sela seseorang yang datang dari belakang penjaga sekolah.

"Ke-Ketua!" Penjaga sekolah itu kemudian melakukan bow lalu tegap kembali.

"Wah-wah, tak kusangka kau akan memakai pakaian itu. Kukira kau akan menggunakan dress yang anggun atau...pakaian maid sehari hari itu?" ejek Igarashi Tora dengan senyum licik-nya. Misaki membalasnya dengan wajah datar.

"Katakan, acara apa yang kau undang?" Misaki menatap tajam mata Tora, Tora-pun tertawa dengan licik-nya.

"Ah benar juga, ini hampir tengah hari. Baiklah, tunggu di sini." Tora membalikkan badannya, lalu lenyap begitu saja. Misaki hampir menunggu setengah jam, kemudian muncul sebuah mobil limo(?) mewah melintasi Misaki.

"Maaf menunggu lama, silahkan masuk, Ms. Ayuzawa. Oh, atau Mr. Ayuzawa?" ejek Tora lagi. Misaki hanya terdiam, lalu membuka pintu dengan menarik gagang pintu mobil itu. Di tutup-nya pintu itu degan kasar, lalu mobil itu melaju dengan agak cepat.

"Ah.. Gerangan apa yang membuatmu memakai jas dan kemeja seperti ini, Mr. Ayuzawa?" tanya Tora dengan tawa canda, yang membuat Misaki sedikit demi sedikit naik pitam.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda~" Tora-pun menunggingkan senyum licik-nya dan menatap Misaki seolah olah mempermainkannya. Tanpa sadar, mereka tiba di sebuah gedung yang besar dengan pekarangan yang luas. Misaki turun dari mobil, lalu berdiam melihat para bangsawan bangsawan yang hilir masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

"Ada apa, Mr. Ayuzawa? Ayo masuk, jangan malu malu." Tora mendahului langkah Misaki. Misaki hanya menelan ludah, lalu mengiringi langkah Tora masuk ke dalam gedung.

Di dalam gedung tersebut, sangat dipadati banyak orang. Ada pemain orkestra, meja yang penuh makanan, dan tentunya bangsawan bangsawan. Saat Misaki mulai memasuki gedung itu lebih dalam, dirinya menarik perhatian seluruh orang.

"Tiger-kun, siapa orang yang dibelakangmu itu?" tanya seseorang yang menghampiri Tora. Tora tersenyum smirk lalu menjawab, "Tamu VIP."

"Hei." Panggil Misaki pada Tora. "Acara apa ini? Kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali dari awal."

"Ah, ya, aku lupa bilang... Tapi, tunggu dulu sampai tuan muda dari acara ini datang dulu ya?" Lagi-lagi Tora menunggingkan senyum licik-nya. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian Misaki.

"Di-dia... Gerard Walker!" Misaki terkejut melihat kakak Usui, Gerard Walker, yang datang dengan setelan mewah. Gerard sedang asyik berbicara dengan orang lain. Misaki-pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh? Igarashi kemana?" Misaki melihat kiri kanan untuk mencari Ketua OSIS Miyabigaoka, namun matanya sama sekali tidak menangkap sosok orang itu.

Lampu tiba tiba padam, membuat seluruh tamu heran termasuk Misaki. Tiba-tiba, cahaya menyinari seseorang yang membawa mike(?) di atas panggung yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari lantai di gedung itu.

"Selamat datang _ladies and gentleman_, dalam sebuah acara spesial pada tanggal 27 April!" seru Tora dengan semangat dan mengangkat mike-nya dengan tinggi.

"_Tanggal 27 April? Oh ya, hari ini kan..._" batin Misaki terkejut. Tiba-tiba (entah ini kata tiba tiba yang keberapa –A–) pintu besar nan megah yang merupakan pintu masuk dan pintu keluar di gedung itu terbuka. Beberapa orang menyingkir dan membuat jalan untuk seseorang. Lampu tiba tiba hidup, dan seseorang yang menjadi tamu spesial itu membuat Misaki terkejut.

"Acara...Ulang Tahun Pewaris Keluarga Walker, Usui Takumi!" Tepuk tangan riuh mengiringi jalannya pemuda tampan yang serba bisa itu. Mata hijau pemuda tampan itu melirik seluruh tamu yang datang. Dan matanya tertuju pada satu orang, yaitu Misaki.

"_USUI?_"

"_Ayuzawa?_"

Sepertinya mereka bertelepati.

"Silahkan para tamu bisa memberi selamat kepada Tuan Muda Takumi, yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Muda Takumi." Ucap para tamu satu per satu, kecuali Misaki. Misaki masih terdiam dengan wajah tidak percaya. Hadiah mulai menumpuk di sebuah meja. Misaki semakin tidak enak ketika melihat hadiah ulang tahun Usui sangat mewah. Misaki memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba (muncul juga nih kata -_-), pergelangan tangan Misaki dipegang dan ditarik oleh seseorang, membuat Misaki terkejut.

"U-USUI?" Misaki lebih terkejut melihat orang yang menariknya adalah si blonde hair bermata hijau, siapa lagi kalau bukan Usui. Dengan cengkraman yang kuat, membuat Misaki meronta ronta kesakitan.

"Hei, lepaskan cegkramanmu!" ronta Misaki. Melihat keadaan Misaki, Usui-pun mengabulkan ronta'an (?) Misaki. Ketika pergelangan tangan Misaki dilepas, Usui menatap lekat lekat Misaki dengan pandangan 'heran'.

"Hei... Kenapa, kau mengenakan ... kemeja dan setelan bak laki laki seperti ini?" tanya Usui ketika dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambut(?) yang terlihat hanya Misaki yang nampak seperti lelaki, bukan seperti perempuan.

"Habisnya...aku tidak mempunyai dress atau pakaian yang mewah." Jawab Misaki sembari mengelus elus pergelangannya yang sakit.

"Lalu, aku belum punya hadiah sama sekali untukmu. Maafkan aku, Igarashi tak memberitahuku." Tambah Misaki dengan mata sayu.

" _Ayuzawa, sebaiknya kau membawa sebuah benda yang sangat spesial untuk acara besok. Kado untuk orang yang kau sukai setelah keluargamu."_

"_Maksudnya... orang yang kusukai setelah keluargaku itu Usui?_" teriak Misaki dalam batinnya ketika mengingat perkataan Maria tempo hari.

"_Kalau kau mengerti perasaanku, kau pasti tau, Ayuzawa."_

"_Perasaan... Jangan-jangan Usui..._" Misaki yang menatap lekat lekat mata Usui dengan mata berkaca kaca, tiba tiba blushing. [yang entah kenapa?] Sontak saja Usui kaget, lalu panik.

"Ayuzawa? Kenapa?"

"Bu-bukan, itu..." Misaki menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Usui semakin bertanya tanya.

"A-Aku..." Ketika Misaki hendak berkata 'sesuatu' pada Usui, tiba-tiba Tora menarik tangan Usui.

"Tuan Muda Takumi, sebaiknya kau mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata untuk tamu undangan." Ujar Tora. Misaki yang merasa 'Tora sedang mengganggu', tiba-tiba (muncul lagi -_-") membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar. Usui yang bingung diantara dua pilihan (mengejar Misaki atau ke balkon) menatap punggung Misaki. Misaki sempat melihat belakang, menampakkan senyum lebar dan berkata pada Usui, "Aku menunggumu di luar."

**-1 jam kemudian**(buset, lama bener(?) -A-)

Usui segera keluar dari gedung dan mendapati dirinya ada di pekarangan dengan pemandangan malam yang dingin. Ia menoleh kanan dan kiri untuk mencari Misaki. Tiba-tiba, sebuah panggilan dari belakang semak-semak membuat Usui kaget. Usui disuruh untuk mengikuti sumber suara ke suatu tempat.

Tempatnya tak jauh dari gedung, sebuah taman yang nampak sebuah air mancur dan bunga bunga menambah indahnya suasana. Terlebih lagi, ketika melihat sosok Misaki dalam dandanan yang cantik dan juga memakai dress (yang ternyata ia pinjam dari Suzuna, hadiah dari Quiz yang kemarin ditunjukkan Suzuna).

"Ayuzawa...?"

"A-Aku... punya kado untukmu..." ucap Misaki yang pelan pelan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Usui.

Tiba-tiba(yaampun -A-), sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Usui, membuat Usui terpental tidak begitu jauh dari posisi semula-nya. Usui sedikit bangkit, lalu mengelus elus pipi-nya yang merah akibat pukulan Misaki.

"Ini...kado?" tanya Usui yang semakin bingung, lalu Misaki mendekati Usui dan mendaratkan ciuman manis dari bibir-nya ke bibir Usui (co cweettt XDD) tidak begitu lama, atau hanya sekejap saja ( yaaah ._.)

"A-Aku...menyukaimu..." ujar Misaki dengan blushing, sembari mengelus elus juga pipi Usui yang masih memerah. Usui membelalakkan matanya. Misaki yang salah tingkah, bersikap tsundere lagi.

"Kau sudah tau kan, Usui Payah?" Usui tersenyum melihat tingkah Misaki. Lalu, ia bangkit dan pemuda dengan tinggi 186 cm ini hanya tersenyum.

"Te-Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu selama ini...Terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu selama ini... Sedikit demi sedikit, kau membuatku sadar dan membuatku mulai suka padamu..." Misaki dengan tersipu sipu

" aku juga mengatakannya, Ayuzawa?" pinta Usui dengan senyum manisnya (X/D *author nosebleed(?)

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Ayuzawa. Kau juga sudah tak kan, Misa-chan?" goda Usui dengan nada merayu.

Hawa hening melingkari kedua orang itu. Mereka sama sekali tak berbicara apapun, baik Usui maupun Misaki. Tiba-tiba(._.), Usui mulai angkat bicara, dan kali ini, perkataannya sangat serius, terlihat dari caranya memandang Misaki.

"Ayuzawa, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Misaki hanya diam seribu kata(?), dan blushing tingkat dewa. Ia menunduk dan menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Usui yang bidang. Sambil menundukkan kepala-nya, Misaki menjawab,

"Ya, Ma-Ma-Mau..."

Dengan senang, Usui memeluk Misaki dengan erat. Kini, kedua orang itu sudah menjadi pasangan. Mereka berpelukan dan menjadi sebuah pasangan di malam yang dingin di sebuah taman yang indah. Dinginnya malam itu tak terasa karena pelukan hangat mereka.

"Kini...kita sudah menjadi pasangan..." ucap Usui pelan. Misaki hanya tersenyum malu, dan tetap membiarkan dirinya didekap.

Malam ini, adalah ulang tahun Usui sekaligus hari jadian Misaki dan Usui (asli-nya sih nggak XDD aslinya, jadiannya itu bulan-bulan sebelum Usui ultah. Tapi namanya juga fanfic .3.)

**-END-**

**A! AKU UDAH BERKORBAN BANGET BUAT FANFIC INI ! XDD NGERELAIN TELAT SEKOLAH, KARENA ADEGAN KLIMAKS-NYA DIBIKIN PADA SAAT PAGI HARI OUO**

**LALU NGERELAIN GAK DATENG LES! XDD -seneng (?)**

**ARIGATOU BUAT YANG BACA, MAAFKAN KALAU ADA TYPO, SALAH PENEMPATAN DAN KURANG MENARIK! (BTW, CAPS LAGI ANJLOK (?)) KARENA SAYA MASIH BEGGINER OF AUTHOR OF FANFIC (?) ! LAGIPULA, INI UPDATE-AN PERTAMA ALIAS FIRST FANFIC(?)  
**

**Lalu, (udah balik XDD), terima kasih untuk :**

**Ibu yang nggak marah, soalnya tadi pagi dan tadi malam aku ngetik terus XDD**

**Netbook ku yang terlacayang :3**

**Ayahku yang membelikanku netbook**

**Hiro Fujiwara yang telah membuat karakter Usui yang WAW! XD**

**Para Readers semua!  
**

**Minta review :3  
**


End file.
